Under the Wrath of Aphrodite
by silent-ninja-twins
Summary: After Annabeth brings Aphrodite's curse upon the PJAO cast, they have to figure out how to adapt with their new selves and figure out to get back to their old selves. PJAO gender-switch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Erm, this is Silent talking about the sequel, you know after I call Ninja out... YEA I'M CALLING YOU OUT NIN-NIN! *bucks all ghetto-like***

**I wasn't making fun of rape ;_; AND THAT IS THE SONG! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HECK YOU CAME FROM! and no matter how many emo guys (I still hate you for making me see Danny Worsnop's stuff) you put on their won't make any difference, Jessica Alba is hot. end of story. Erm, what else... PFFFFF I'm not wearing Kellan Lutz's jeans... anyways... YOUR CHAPPIE AWAITS YEEWWWW~**

**Director: TAKE 1!**

**Percy: Being a demi-god sure takes it out of you, that's why I-**

**Silent: YOU IDIOT! WRONG SCRIPT! *whacks Percy***

**Percy: STOP IT! ABUSE!**

**Ninja:... what did I say about behaving?**

**Silent: Nobody car-**

**Ninja: *holds up french maid outfit***

**Silent: Erm... *jumps out window* WEEE DOON"T OOWWNNN PPJJJAAOOO!**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

Let me catch you up on my personal Hell, erm Underworld...

For 30 days, I have been tried to woo Annabeth chase, my one and only love, to fall in love with me, or else Aphrodite was going to jack us up, and I couldn't tell anyone either, so fail Aphrodite girl- Alex, and pervy twins Roxy and Taylor tried to help me out, somewhere around the half-way mark, everyone left and I went in a chariot after them, and crashed... painfully... so I was out cold, basically wasting a lot of time, and when I DID wake up Annbeth had told me she wanted to join the Hunters, there was a big fight, a present floated down from Olympus... and guess what?

I don't have any man parts... and... I now have woman parts...

"PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!" Annabeth roared, except now her... you know what I'm just going to say his, except now his voice was deep, I winced and turned around to face him, he looked me up and down and then his cheeks flushed pink, "I...I... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything, the question is what did YOU do to Aphrodite? I HAVE BOOBS! BOOBS? DO YOU HERE ME?" I yelled, grabbing my chest and glaring at him, he blushed.

"What do you mean what did I DO? You're the one always pissing off the gods!" she snapped, I stomped my feet, and then my pants fell down, and I had to clutch my boxers to keep them from falling down my now slimmer waist.

"Dang it... I'm a guy..." said a masculent version of Roxy's voice, I whirled around, Alex had slumped to her knees... erm, his knees, and now looked like a pre-pubescent boy, his face was cute, and he had curly red hair and wide brown eyes, the twins, were tall, lean and sexy, with peircing blue eyes and wind-blown, streaked hair, headphones resting on their shou... hold on... did I just say... sexy... twins... guys?

"Percy?.. are you... you look..." but I didn't get to hear the end of Alex's statement because then everything went black.

* * *

"Why do I have to carry her?" I heard Annabeth whine.

"Cause we don't want to, Alex is too little and you like her," Roxy sighed, _Annabeth was carrying me? And since when was I she..._but then the lack of a certain thing in a certain place jarred my memory back into place...

"Well, I'm going straight to Chiron," Annabeth said sharply, _whoops passing out again._

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes completely I was in Annabeth's arms, before a thoroughly pissed Chiron, I mean he was probably getting thousands of ulcers as we speak, and a vein was throbbing on his forehead _just _above his left eyebrow.

"So you all... changed... gender... because of Aphrodite?... did anyone else get affected?" he said, rubbing his temple.

"Erm, I think Nico and... Thalia! She got kicked out the Hunters... and... Grover, no never mind... wait yeah, so me, Taylor, Roxy, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Grover switched genders!" Alex said in a completely peppy voice.

"Okay... you guys just make do... I'll try and figure this out... does anyone know WHY Aphrodite did this?" Chiron mused, _keep your mouth shut Percy._

"No, maybe she's on her period," Taylor said shrugging, there was a terrible clap of thunder and the Big House shook, Chiron looked furious and he shot the twins a look.

"Out, out, out, I'll fix this try not to draw attention to yourselves..." Chiron said and ushered us out the door, and Alex began to cry.

"...so what do we do know?..." Roxy sighed, I blinked and nuzzled Annabeth instinctively, he instantly dropped me on my butt.

"Ohohoh, don't get all cuddly with me, I am PISSED at you Percy," she hissed, I wanted to tell her it was all HER fault in the first place, but of course I couldn't...

"Okay... for now let's go to sleep it's 2 in the morning, we can try and figure this out in the morning... or afternoon depending on your sleeping habits... I know I ain't getting up until at least 11 am..." Taylor said, and with that he and Roxy linked arms, which I would have to tell them is NOT acceptable for boys to do, and walked off to their cabin.

I looked out the corner of my eyes at Annabeth, his clothes were extremely tight, showing off an athletic body, and his girl pants were so tight you could see everything, gray eyes were narrowed, and muscular arms were crossed over his chest, and curly blond hair, fell _just _right in front if his eyes.

"STOP STARING AT ME AND GO TO BED!" he roared, spun on his heels in a totally feminine fashion... I was still miffed by the fact I had boobs now... oh well bed time for me and my new boobies...

* * *

**Silent: Short and sweet the plot will be explained in the next chappie**

**Ninja: Until next time~**

**Silent: KAMEHAMEHA! *blasts Ninja***

**Ninja: SUPER FLYING KICK JUTSU! *kicks Silent***

**Silent: THUNDERBOLT! *shocks Ninja***

**Ninja: SOUL RESONANCE! *uses witch hunt on Silent***

**Silent: EPIC-PIMP-SLAP-TO-THE-FACE! *slaps Ninja***

**_GAME!_**

**Remember to review or I might forget about this story~_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have been grounded, so I shall update soon (or later) for real, plus I feel kinda weird cuz I'm going through crap, and despite popular belief guys have feelings too, I am NOT a brick wall, I get mad and sad, and right now I am a mixture of both, so I'll probably just kill Percy if I try and write for real.**

**Oh. my. God. I love you all for reviewing, and if you PM'ed me and I didn't reply it's because I'm upset and I'd probably cuss you out, speaking of cussing people out.**

**Gooseberry icecream: If you actually read the damn story you would see it wasn't even ABOUT transvestites, they ACTUALLY got their fucking gender changed, and how does "Goddess of Transvestites" offend transvestities? I think the worst fucking thing I did was fucking spell it wrong, so sure I'll die, WHEN YOU ACTUALLY READ BEFORE YOU FUCKING ACCUSE ME BITCH. Luv u haf a nizzze day~**

**M'kay and since I'm not allowed to post a A/N with no chapter**

* * *

Percy ate ice cream. It was good ice cream. Then Percy realized he was dreaming. Then Percy was a sad demi-god, he missed his nutty buddies, ice cream didn't compensate for that.

**And since I feel bad for leaving a humor story chapter without humor I'll force every last out of funny in me in this author's note, luv you guys!**

**Silent: I'm Silent!**

**Ninja: I'm Ninja!**

**Both: And this is i-**

**Percy: NO! You can't just rip off iCarly!**

**Silent: *puts on blonde wig* Who asked you Percward?**

**Percy:... Just stop...**

**Silent: *whispers* The Director is watching!**

**Percy: I AM NOT PLAYING THIS GAME!**

**Silent: *puts on pimp hat* FLYING PIMP FROM HELL ATTACK! *knocks Percy into tommorrow***

**Ninja:... I like Silent better as a girl...**

**Nickels: Yeah me too...**

**Ninja: THE AUTHOR! Wait... I thought you were... Silent?**

**Nickels: Nah you and Silent are just character's for the A/N's, in real life we don't act like that... though I'm still a pimp, but you guys are based off two female characters I have in another story...**

**Ninja: I KNEW SILENT WAS GAY!**

**Silent: I'm what now? *stops beating up Percy***

**Ninja:... gay...**

**Silent: I don't think so...**

**Ninja:... This shall be resolved in the next chapter, by y'all**

**Silent:... I'M BASED OFF A GIRL CHARACTER!... One word Percy and I'll tie your nuts to a horse and tell the horse to run... KAMEHAME...wait... SPIRIT BOMB! *blasts Ninja*  
**

**Percy: *eyes widen and bites tongue***

**-Bye guys, see ya soon, remember to review... er... and sorry for cussing out people, and saying the "f" word so many times but Nathan said I was allowed to say it under a T-rated fic, so GOOD-FUCKING-BYE! :D  
**


	3. Thedundundun Locker room!

**A/N- Well still grounded but I' working on updating so that's good and before I get on a roll LACES I DIDN'T RESPOND TO YOUR E-MAIL CUS I'M SNEAKING ON THE COMPUTER AND IF I CHECK MY E-MAIL I'LL GET CAUGHT! SO this is what I have to say to you...**

**-To Laces**

** I'M FIFTEEN NOW MOTHER EFFER! So while I was out I wrote my own personal story and it was about a vampire hunter and it was epic, I'll e-mail you after I update though, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LUVS! Well guess what? I want a new puppy! I saw the most adorably Aussiedoodle, I remember when I was in second grade and I saw an Aussiedoodle I wanted my Mom was gonna bid for him but someone adopted him before we could, I started crying x). Oh. My. God. I was at the mall with my cousin and this asian girl with these huge hips walked by and remember my neighbors sexy daughter? I found out her name was Kelly~ She's not as sexy up close.  
**

**Well reviewers, I'm sorry the last chapter was just me cussing someone out, I love you all though! And I miiisseeddeddd... you. FFFFFFFF Darkhottie I don't have fun with my manwhores, make money off them...  
**

**Nick: Well since Silent and Ninja are gone... me Lacey, Snickie, and Kathy are gonna fill in their place...**

**Lacey: SO what do we do?**

**Nick: Be spontaneous and random!**

**Kathy: F is friends who do stuff together, U and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!**

**Lacey: F is for fire that burns down the whole town, U is for uranium... BOMBS, N is for no survivors WHEN YOUR H-**

**Nick: F is frolic through all the flowers, U is for ukulele, N is for nose picking, cherry bombs and sand licking here with my be-**

**Snickie: F IS FOR F*CK YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU IS FOR UP YOUR ASSHOLE, N IS FOR NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU, YOU DAMN TURD MONKEY!**

**Nick and Snickie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lacey: *sighs* Here is the chapter... sorry for the potty mouths... we don't own PJAO or... Spongebob... or... we don't own a lot of things  
**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I knew I was dreaming, I FREAKING KNEW I WAS DREAMING! I mean I was still a girl but now I was dreaming, I was wading through the forest... if that makes sense... and I could see a clearing in the distance, so I tried to run... but it was like running in water, considering I was the son of Poseidon that should be no problem, right?

Suddenly I was swimming... through the forest... I tried to ignore that fact and pretend the trees were water and swam toward the clearing and pulled myself onto land... which was actually water, someone was playing a harp and singing... not singing well, kinda nasally actually... but I instinctively recognized the woman sitting there... Aphrodite, actually it was some hot, slutty, woman from TV... with Aphrodite's face... if that make- well nothing makes sense, so just deal with it.

"APHRODITE!" I yelled, she turned around and smiled.

"Percy my dear how a-"

"I HAVE BOOBS! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL, ER HADES IS GOING ON!" I growled, gesturing to my chest again and narrowing my eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me half-blood and the correct term is 'breasts' not... boobs... and what happened is you ran out of time so the curse befell upon you, Annabeth, those twins, and the failu- I mean Alex," she said, her shiny teeth gleaming in the dim settings.

"So I'm going to be stuck in this body? FOREVER!" I yelled, waving my arms up and down.

"No if you can make Annabeth fall in love with you you'll be changed back..." she said and began to sing again.

"Wait, wasn't she in love with me before? When I was kissing her and stuff?" I asked.

"No, she wasn't, you'll know when she's in love with you, in the mean time, I suggest you embrace your feminine side and remember you can't tell anyone," she said, giggling like a school girl, then everything began to fade away, like it was being wiped away... and I opened my eyes.

* * *

"WAKE UP JACKSON BEFORE I WAKE YOU UP WITH MY FOOT!" I heard Annabeth yell... I winced, it was still Annabeth's voice... just a few octaves deeper... eh, not very attractive to me just gross, I sat up quickly and stretched, throwing my arms out and arching my back, Annabeth's eyes widened and her face turned red.

"Stop looking at them!" I whined, starting to feel self-conscious, then the door opened and Alex walked in dragging the twins along with her...er him...her.

"I said I was not getting up until 11 am!" Taylor sighed and when she saw me she glared, Alex walked up to me and shook my wrist, making a pouty face... which was not masculent... at all... dang these four had a lot of training to do... speaking of which I need to find Thalia and Nico.

"Percy I have to go pee," Alex wailed.

"Well then go pee," I sighed.

"... How?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"It's the same a-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" she interrupted and looked like she was about to cry.

"Just hold, aim, a-"

"EEEEEEEEWWWW! I have to _t-touch_ it?" she cried, sniffling, Roxy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay we obviously need to blend in, okay so Percy you teach us how to act like guys and we'll teach you how to be a girl, m'kay? Now do you remember anything from that... er sexual education class?" Annabeth asked, I shook my head, and Annabeth sighed and then turned to the twins, "What about you two?" they both made "ew" faces, then Annabeth turned to Alex who shook her head furiously, then she turned back to me, "THEN HOW THE EFFING HELL DO WE DO THIS?" she cried putting her hands on her hips.

"Well first things first you four need to change out of those girl clothes you can borrow some of mine, and... er... I probably do-"

"You need a bra, you can borrow one of mine until you can get fitted," Annabeth said shrugging as she began to go through my drawer.

"Annabeth you were like an A-cup, I think Percy's boobs would like break your bras or whatever," Taylor said, Annabeth shot her a glare and went back into my drawer, my mouth went dry.

"F-fitted?" I whimpered.

"Yep some old lady gropes you until she decides what cup-size you are," Roxy said grinning evilly, then she her smile disappeared as she held up a pair of my boxers... "I-i have to wear boxers?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah let one of the guys catch you wearing panties and see what happens, I bet those panties are _tight_ aren't they?" I asked shooting her my own evil smile, Roxy nervously rubbed the back of her neck, I looked around at the four of them, Annabeth was sceptically going through my clothes, frowning, Taylor looked just as nervous as Roxy as they looked down at the clothes they were wearing, and Alex was pouting in the corner.

After about twenty minutes all of them were dressed, Alex's clothes were too big, since she was only around 5'4" in her male form, so she had flop her too long sleeves up and down and kept tripping over her pants.

"So... now what?" Annabeth asked, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair... then my eyes widened... it was that long?

"Well you guys to the showers and I'll find Thalia and Nico," I said then left... ha tricked them, I'm still in my guy clothes!

**Annabeth POV**

"Hold her legs to keep her from kicking anymore!" Roxy growled, Taylor sighed and grabbed the kicking and screaming girl by her legs as we walked to the boy's locker room, I couldn't help but be nervous myself...

"Do we really have to bring her?" I asked.

"Yes... unfortunately...here we are!" Roxy said... we all looked at the building like it was Kronos himself...

"YYYYAAAAHHHHH! LET ME GO! NOOOOO!" Alex shrieked as Roxy and Taylor tossed her though the door, I slowly gulped and stepped inside...

* * *

**A/N-Well until next time! review I'll get Lacey to update next guys! Well bye you guysss **

**To Snickie**

**I can't answer my e-mail right now but I know your reading so I'll answer important stuff here, you seriously need an account...lol, I'll answer that part of the e-mail later but first things first, I think we got BANNED from that chatroom it was SO worth it though, and I saw your pictures of Silent and Ninja Michelle says she likes sexy Silent better and I think Ninja is hot!**

**You'd really make a video for my birthday? Yes I think Silent should look like that and no he doesn't have to look like me he just represents me in author's notes, he's my mascot... And his eyes are a pretty color... erm right now I'm wearing a t-shirt, jeans and my fedora, I wear my fedora whenever I have orange on, I can't find my epic glasses though, I'm sure as hell not going to be his voice actor, I don't think SIlent would sound like me, his voice would probably be like mid pubescent and rough (not Naruto rough) but like rough. Um I think his eyes should stay that blue color, tan skin, wavy dark hair, he's probably around 13 or 14 looking, I'd say around 5'4", since I imagine Percy to be like 5'9" or 5'10", and I love his fedora... lol Michelle thought he and Ninja's pose was sexy... OF COURSE I'D LOVE TO BE IN THE VIDEO! *man squeal* I'll answer teh rest later :D  
**


	4. The opposite of a locker room

**A/N-Silent here, eardrums are bleeding and I am not pissy but... irked? Which reminds me, Ninja shall update (hopefully) which reminds me, Laces I showed my bestest friend ever Hetalia and she said she hated France... and my other friend loves Germany (but Germany is awesome sauce so that's okay)**

**Anyways (I just noticed how much I say that) not feeling very funny at the moment (ears are still bleeding) So deal with it until Ninja updates, and no chat thingy either (they're on break). **

**Anyways we don't own PJAO (or horrible things would happen to the characters) And here we go... yes it's short -_-  
**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut as soon as I walked into the locker room, before you went into the shower area you had to go through the changing room, well I wasn't looking, but that's how it was set up in the girl's locker room.

"Annabeth?... can you lead us there? I'm not opening my eyes," Taylor hissed quietly.

"You closed your eyes too? Well I'm not opening mine, tell Alex to lead u-"

"Is there a problem?" A male voice said, and suddenly something slammed into us, we all spun around to see a dude glaring at us and waiting for us to move. I felt my face heat up as I realized he was barely dressed, I saw Alex peeking out the corner of my eyes and then she gasped.

"LOGAAANNN?" she screamed, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, Roxy screamed and tried to help Alex up, but the tile floor was wet so they both slipped and slammed into a group of other boys, who were completely nude. Roxy shrieked and tried to scramble away clutching Taylor's arm but there was no grip on the tile floor and the four of us tumbled into the shower area...

I hate to admit it... but I screamed... I screamed like a little girl... boys were all around us cursing and yelling and staring at us like we were freaks... mental images were burning into my skull, then we all bolted out the locker room, dripping wet, fully clothed and sure as hell we were never going back in there again.

... mission locker room... fail.

* * *

So now we were back in Percy's cabin again searching for clothes, and waiting for Percy... and trying to forget what had happened a few minutes ago and griping about how nasty boys are.

**Percy POV**

Thalia was no where to be found, and when I say nowhere I mean nowhere, so I decided to look for Nico, my first stop was the Hades cabin, I knocked vigorously and was greeted with "WAIT A DAMN MINUTE",

And guess who opened the door? Lacey the girl who hates me for driving out Luke.

"What the hell do you want?... oh God... is that you Percy?" Lacey asked, I sighed and then nodded, she stared at me blankly for a few seconds then she began to laugh, quietly at first then she was full on laughing, "Oh gods Nick, Nick come here you have to see this!"

I felt my face heat up and I glared at her as her twin brother popped up beside her, "What do you want Lacey?... and who's you're friend?" he asked smiling warmly at me.

"I believe you've met Percy Jackson before~" Lacey choked out through her laughter, then both of them were laughing at me, joyous isn't it?

"Where's Nico?" I grumbled, but Nick and Lacey were doubled over in laughter, with tears streaming down their faces, suddenly Lacey reached and poked my boob, I squealed and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit, Nick they're real!" Lacey screeched, I clutched my boob defensively and glared at Lacey, then Nick reached out and poked the other one.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL? PERCY WHAT HAPPENED?" Nick cried, I clutched both of my boobs and backed away from them.

"Um Percy? Who's Percy? I'm Perry! Yeah Perry," I said, Nick and Lacey gave me a "don't-eff-with-me" look and I raised my eyebrows back at them, Lacey turned to Nick and gave him a look, which he returned after a few seconds.

"You fucked with Aphrodite, didn't you?" Nick chuckled, thunder crashed across the sky, shaking the Hades cabin, I glared at the twins as they rolled their eyes in unison, "Not literally!" Nick yelled.

"Er... yeah you could say that..." I muttered.

"Tell us what happened then, I would be very interested to know," Lacey said linking her arm in mine and dragging me into the cabin, I stared at her for a second then I told her the story... careful to leave out a few major details. Lacey rolled her eyes, "You know Percy I think Aphro is effing with you..."

"I just want to turn back to normal, I hate being a girl..." I whined.

"Well you obviously STILL have to make Annabeth fall in love with you, and guess what? This time we're gonna help you since it didn't turn out so great when the twins and fail Aphrodite girl tried to help," Lacey said, giving me a disdainful look, "Shall we Nickels?"

"We shall Laces," Nick said, then he he poked my boob again causing me to squeal, "Damn... I still can't believe those things are real..."

**Taylor POV**

I was sick of waiting for Percy, he had nothing interesting in his cabin and Alex and Roxy were still confused about how they were supposed to pee, and their theories were getting stupider and stupider by the second. I turned to look at Annabeth, who was slumped over Percy's bed, blond curls falling over her eyes.

"You okay Annabeth?" I asked.

"I'll be 'okay' when there is nothing BETWEEN MY LEGS!" she cried.

"That's it! We need boy names! So we don't seem like freaks to the other boys!" Alex said, looking mighty proud of herself, I sighed and Annabeth rolled her eyes, "My name will still be Alex, and Taylor you can still be Taylor, Roxy you can be Rocky and Annabeth... you can be Annabeth...o... Annabetho..."

"Alex, Annabetho is not a name," Annabeth sighed, Alex huffed, "You don't make a name a guy name by adding a 'o' to it you dumbass," she grumbled.

"DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS YOU BLOND HAIRED, BITCH MOTHER F***ER!" Alex roared, Annabeth jumped to her feet gray eyes blazing with fury as she took a battle stance.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME MIDGET?" she cried.

"I CALLED YOU A BLOND HAIRED, BITCH MOTHER F***ER! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Alex said, weaving her head as she spoke, Annabeth charged at the red-head, trying to tackle her.

Alex leapt up and landed on Annabeth's back, she pulled the blond girl's hair, I sighed and stood up and then I realized... Annabeth is taller than me... woah... which meant I was going to sit right back down.

"STOP IT WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a deep voice boomed, Annabeth and Alex sprung backwards and turned to look at the figure at the door, it was a guy taller than Annabeth with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Holy shizz is that you Thalia?" I spat, she nodded and Alex started to giggle and Thalia turned to glare at her, "What's so funny Red?"

"Your voice is so deep!" she laughed, I felt the giggles start to rise up in my throat... oh God... er gods...

"Sing something Thalia!" Roxy giggled, Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm looking for Percy, I want to know why the hell I'm a boy, and I _know _he has something to do with it," she spat, her eyes searching around the cabin.

"He's not here and why do you assume Percy has something to do with it?" Annabeth snapped, Thalia grinned at Annabeth who returned her look with a glare that would send a tiger running.

"Because Percy always has something to do with everything, why are you so defensive Blondie?" Thalia asked, Annabeth went from glaring to blushing in two seconds flat.

"SHUT UP!" she cried and opened her mouth to go into a full on rant when I cleared my throat.

"We can save the arguments for later, I suggest we find Percy," I said, Annabeth closed her mouth and everyone turned to look at me, "Okay now here's the plan,"

* * *

**A/N- There we go, expect a return of Grover (sadly he won't have a frying pan) and Nico (he will still be Nico, but a girl... this... time?) Anyways see ya later! **

**Reviews please?**


	5. Um Really witty funny chapter name

**Silent- I am sorry dear readers, I have been blocked from fanfiction so it's hard to update (especially with the death threats... love y'all too =_=) **

**If I don't get to update again I want to say this, I was supposed to save this for the last chapter BUT GoP was supposed to be a troll fic, the one that starts off good and turns crappy... why you people like it is beyond me, we were basically making fun of different PJAO stuff (how people insert themselves, gorgeous Mary Sues, crappy spelling, extremely long author's notes *though I do that all the time*... and having a lot of fun just doing whatever we want)**

**I also haven't been updating because mah partner Laces, has no access to the internet****, I kinda lost interest in PJAO, still love it... just not as fanboy-ish, I'm busy, school out the wazoo medical crap, (FFfff who turns sixteen this month? ME) I started**** DRIVING! DUDE THEM TURDS CUT ME OFF LEFT AND RIGHT... just about peed myself v_v**

**But anyways, chappy anyone? I don't own PJAO and if I did... I'll leave that up to your imagination *wicked grin* PercyJacksonismylife13 THIS IS FOR YOU!  
**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was on my back on the ground, chest tight with pressure, legs numb with pain and my mind filled with thoughts of " WHO THE FRICK IS ON TOP OF ME?"

"Jackson, I should have known you had something to do with this..." a low female voice hissed practically spitting in agitation, I tried to fight or pull away but my balance was off on account of... those things... now attached to my chest.

"Who are you and please get off me," I wheezed.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME!" she wailed, jumping off me and stomping her feet repeatedly on the ground before bursting into angry, high pitched hysterics.

"Look, I don't what you put in your Cheerios this morning bu-"

"You don't know who I am do you? Percy look at me!" the girl roared, light brown skin, brown eyes, dark hair... she kinda reminded me of Bianca... oh Hades to the no... this was Nico...

"N-nico?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" and with that he punched me, no not the cutesy little punches girls normally do, a full body, throw you godsdamn shoulder, into it double decker straight jab right into my jaw. I will admit it, I made a pretty girly sound... , "Percy Freaking Jackson, I want my male parts back, if not you will suffer... I don't know how, but you will... disgustingly..."

Great, made my flippin day, everyone had it out for me, the gods, my friends... people I call my friends who continue to just torture and abuse me... all because they wanted me and Annabeth to get together... I opened my eyes to find those intense brown ones blazing into me, I could practically here his thoughts, _Target locked... T-minus... 4,...3...2... ya better run bitch..._

And run is what I did, more or less... I guess from someone else's opinion I looked like Grover stumbling after a Mardi Gras party (lots and lots of thrown away beer cans)

* * *

When I finally did get to the Mess hall to eat breakfast I couldn't find Annabeth...or Alex... and even worse... _the twins..._ I did see Thalia though... she was huge... and had an extremely deep voice, and was staring at me... probably assesing the best way to destroy me... I sat down at my normal table and guess what? No Tyson either.

I blessed my food, the normal ritual all of that before I sat down to eat, it was only when I got up to leave when I felt it... a couple pairs of eyes... I slowly peeked over and a sense of dread washed over me. A huge group of guys at the Ares cabin were checking me out... assessing my ass... and other assets... I turned my head quickly and began toward the door.

Ooh geez, ooh geez, then I felt it, a swat on my butt I whirled around, throwing my hands up and yelling" You got a problem man? You wanna fight?" The dude gave me a disgusted look and backed away at the same moment to thin arms linked both of my own.

"Dear God Percy girls don't do that, we say watch it jerk or if we're into it we do something cute like squeal or blush, not "you wanna fight man!" Taylor snorted, I rolled my eyes.

"Girls are such manipulative jerks," I muttered.

"We have to be, since men are masochistical, sexist, perverted dumb asses..." Roxy replied lazily, waving clearly feminine flirty fingers at a girl checking her out.

"Yeah Percy, we had a nice surprise all planned out for you! Alex you can come down now!" Taylor called, the red-head dropped from the ceiling, landing clumsily on her feet. I gave the twins an uncomfortable glare.

"What were you planning to do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing you wouldn't like..." Roxy muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"Nothing, nothing, oh look Percy one of your friends is coming over, remember what Chiron said, act like a girl!" Taylor laughed, and she her twin and Alex left, my friend? Who was that? I turned around and saw an Ares kid approaching me...

"Hey baby, what'cha doing after your activities today?" his gravelly voice slurred, attempting to purr... _Zues please strike me down now..._

**Annabeth POV**

I was at the archery range, flustered, I couldn't make any of my targets because I was upset, pissed, confused... _him..._could I even call him a him? Percy, Percy, Percy... Geez my love life is screwed up...

"Hey Annabetho!" someone called from behind me.

"Ffff Taylor you know what we could call her?..._Man_nabeth!" I heard one of the twins yell and they both burst into hysterical laughter, I turned around eyebrow twitching and pointed the bow at them. They both raised their arms in surrender simultaneously and I dropped the bow on to the ground.

"What, what can I help you too with today?" I sighed.

"Someone's flirting with your man~"

"More like her woman~"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "And what I'm I supposed to about it?" I asked, their lips curved into teasing smiles and they approached me circling around like two boxers in the ring.

"What if he manages to do the whirly twirly with her?" Taylor snickered, I raised my eyebrows.

"The whirly what now?" I sputtered.

"Mannabeth how old are you?" Roxy asked, she and her sister exchanging a "_she's so pathetic look"_. If I could figure out how to give them a "_I'll slap the Hades out of you" _look I would but I settled on crossing my arms over my chest and glaring.

"WHAT IS A WHIRLY TWIRLY, AND MY NAME IS _NOT _MANNABETH!" I cried, stomping my foot.

"If you don't know it's better we don't tell you, and do you like the name Dickabeth better?" they both said, I was about to go on a total daughter of Athena, smackdown, temper tantrum when I loud high voice shrieked my name I turned around to see Alex running over.

"Percy is in trouble! The Ares kid is trying to get him some and Percy to flustered to figure out how to get away!" she squeaked, "Actually he's more or less oblivious to the fact the guy is trying to get him some..."

"What do you mean? What's he doing..." I said, quickly tugging on my jacket.

"I think he might do the whirly twirly..."

"WHAT THE IN THE FRICKIN ZUESLOVING UNDERWORLD IS THE WHIRLY TWIRLY," I screamed, Alex gave me a "_you stupid, bruh"_ look and with that I was done... running towards the cabins.

"BE PERCY'S PRINCE MANNABETH!"

"RUN ON ANNABETHO!"

"MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU JULIO!"

And with that, and the surrounding people giving me disgusted looks I lost the rest of my dignity... Now I was off to save my kinda boyfriend from... being whirly twirled up...

When I find Percy I'm going to kick his sea sucking head ass...

* * *

**Ffffff you do that Mannabeth~ I support MannabethXPerry~**

**Silent: Well everyone there's your chapter, I'll try to be funnier next time, well the series is wrapping up, and I want y'all to know when it is done I will be writing a story similar to this except the focus will be on Annabeth...**

**Percy: Do I have to be in it?... please say no, please say no**

**Silent: NO FREAKIN DUH DIPWAD! Now shut up but for I whirly twirl you upside the head...**

**Percy: *glares***

**Silent: Do something funny...**

**Percy: I REFUSE!**

**Silent: NICO DO SOMETHING FUNNY!**

**Nico: *shrugs* EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING! A DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DA DOO!**

**Silent: Hurp, not that funny you've been banished.**

**THANK YOU LOVELY FANS FOR READING! Fans... haters... whatevs! And if you see a dude in a blue truck clutching a sketchbook for dear life and screaming his head off it's best to pull off the road! BUNNY EARED KISS-KISSES FOR YOU ALL!  
**


	6. FOR SPARTA!

**Silent- Wrappin' up the story pretty soon, decided to try and update early, and I appreciate you viewers! So much! My God did I tell you guys I had to watch the new Twighlight... and the Glee concert. One the movie wasn't... disgustingly horrible, the characters are meh...(I love Alice though) The smexy scene freaked me out (eeeew, bruh?) And Glee...was Glee... anyways that's a daily slice if the life of Silent... Anywhore...**

**P.S. and the point of the whole whirly twirly thing was you weren't supposed to know what it was... But thanks to a reviewer I looked it up... and I can't stop laughing/throwing up/crying... it's disgusting... this story should be M... XD I'm serious don't look it up (I can conclude half of you are going to look it up because I said not to, seriously... don't look it up).**

**Reviewer replies**

**confusedreader: Just don't it's gross... I used a random term and it meant something real...**

**Chase: I checked it out and reviewed... **

**Chere: I KNOW RIGHT? EW... But my disgusting art class friends have told me grosser... ~a ho duh ho~ Fff seriosuly I don't know if I can, assholes keep cutting me off bruh... really? PM when you do, I'll read...**

**Other viewers: You asked if I was going to write about Percy on his... you know, and the answer is no... ew... and I don't have experience of ever having that happen to me..  
**

**Anyways I don't own PJAO, Here y'all go...  
**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"So what did you want to show me in your cabin again?" I asked, confused, the Ares dude, grinned.

"I think you know..." he said.

"No... no I don't..." I responded... his grin widened and I stared at his face... yellowing chipped teeth were not attractive and neither was the hand slowly going towards my hip. Seriously what was up with this guy? What was in his cabin that he was so intent on showing me?

"HEY PERCY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" a voice yelled behind me, I turned to see Annabeth running full speed straight towards me.

"Oh hey Annabeth! This guy has something to show me something... in his cabin! I'll be out in a second..." I said, she paused mid stride and stared at me for a full minute, her pupils connected with mine, then she glared. I raised my eyebrows and she gripped my shoulders dragging me away from the Ares kid, shooting him a dirty look.

"Look here blo-"

"I WISH YOU WOULD COME OVER HERE!" Annabeth cried, then she made a popping sound with her mouth and twisted her fingers around an invisible object, "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS?"

"Wh-"

"ME OPENING A CAN OF ASSWHUPIN ON YOU SKINNY LITTLE BITCH!" she barked, the Ares kid backed away slowly and I stared at Annabeth... she looked down at me.

"What? I couldn't win a fight with that guy... I had to intimidate him... learned that specific phrase from one of my half-brothers..." Annabeth said, reading my horrified expression.

"Your half-brother is a hood rat..." I muttered.

"Look you couldn't even get away from some guy trying to get in your pants you're not allowed to criticize my half-brother... okay? Thank you..." she sighed...

I rubbed my chin... I guess now would be the time to do something romantic... but I was a girl... then it hit me,I've seen it on TV shows, it should work, turning around so that I was in Annabeth's line of view I pushed my arms against my chest... and they squished together... and I looked up to see Annabeth's reaction.

"Percy are you trying to scratch your boobs with your elbows?" she asked..._plan failed..._

"N-never mind, I'm going to go... do something ...else..." I sighed.

"You do that... maybe get some boob ointment?"

I nodded and walked away, heading back toward my apartment, a slim arm hooked my waist and pulled me over to them, I looked over at my captor about to scream...

"Taylor and Roxy are setting up the cabin, I'm helping you get ready... it's date time Percy," Alex laughed, my mouth quivered and I began to back away...

"NO ALEX NO!" I hissed backing away.

But her grip on my arm was iron and I found myself being dragged away toward the Aphrodite cabin, the primal fear of another makeover was roaring through me, it was like a safari, the giggles of Aphrodite children like the birds in the trees, I was the beautiful manly gazelle and Alex was the fail tiger...

"Tigers chase gazelles right? And they all live in Africa, right?" I asked Alex, trying to distract her...

"Tigers live in India, now strip..." she snapped, I stared at her, trying to comprehend her words.

"What?" I squeaked.

Her eyes crackled with anger and her gaze narrowed, I swear all the make up products began to float slightly, "Percy I'm starting to think the reason I got turned into a _guy_ has something to do with you and Annabeth's love life, I've switched genders, I had to go into the male showers, I lost my boyfriend, worst of all I ha-had... to use a _urinal..._I will _make _you _pretty,_ you stupid excuse of a man... you _GOT _that?" she roared.

"Do you need me to pucker my lips for the make up?"

o o o (line break) o o o

"Okay Percy I'm going to but on the eyeliner, don't move," Alex said softly, I tried to hold still but the pencil was... tickling me, I stiffled a giggle bunching my shoulders, then it came, a sharp pressure in my eye, I screamed and rolled away, clutching my face.

"ALEX IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" I wailed, resisting the urge to bang my head on the ground, the Aphrodite kids began to crowd around, not that I cared, I was busy leaking my retinas onto the ground, "FUUUWAAAAAAA! AH-HAH-HAH-LEEEXXX!"

"Percy calm down! Geez let me see, let me see!" she muttered, cupping my face and bringing it up so that she could look, "Open your eye Percy..."

"IT FRIGGIN HURTS WHY WOULD I OPEN IT!" I screeched.

"Good Hera Percy, here let's do do your hair, someone get me a curling iron..." Alex sighed, one of her siblings gave her this thing that looked like it was used to flatten pancakes. She took a long dark lock and soon the smell of burning hair filled the room, she pulled it slightly and I twitched, then I felt two searing hot plates of metal connect with my cheek and clamp tightly. I don't even think the sound that escaped my lips was human...

"UWAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAH-HAH-HAH-LEEXXX!" I wailed, she detached the straightener and I stood up in a flurry of searing pain in my cheek and flailing lanky limbs, of course I was in heels so tottered backwards into the open arms of an Aphrodite boy, only his fist hit my eye instead of actually having part in catching me. I cried out, wrenching away from him only managing to fall backwards, skidding on God knows what and finally falling into a pail of water... a scalding pail of water...

After about thirty minutes of hysterics Alex and the other girls finally got me into the dress... dear gods I said other girls... resisting the urge to break down and sob I looked in the mirror, then quickly turned back to Alex.

"I'm not leaving this cabin... I have a burn on my face a black eye, a red eye my skin is red and blotchy and my hair is half curled...," I whined, she looked up from her cellphone and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Um... Mannabeth is already on her way..." she said softly... I paused for a few seconds to consider the name Mannabeth then made a mad dash towards the door, wrenching it open only to slam into something hard, like a brick wall... and unfortunautely it happened to be Annabeth.

We landed sprawled in a tangle of limbs and nice clothing material, me on top of her chest and her choking from my weight... and elbow digging into what appeared to be her man parts.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh my Gods... Oh my Gods... it hurts.. it hurts... Dear Zeus I'll never kick another man in the balls again just make it stop, and when the sharp elbow was removed from my lap and the spots disappeared from my vision I looked down to see Percy... in a dress... with a black eye, burns and one strand of curled hair...

Dear Zeus the date hasn't even began and he looked like he just survived Mission Impossible...

* * *

**A/N- END CHAPTER... the next chapter... will be... the last chapter... so reviews shall be appreciated to inspire me to WRITE! HELP ME WRITE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! *throws fist into air* FOOOR SPAAARRTTAAAAAAA!**

**Dear God I need to go to sleep... =_=  
**


	7. The Last chapter

**Silent- This is... the last chapter for this story... I ended up writing the rest of the sequel by myself... love and kisses for Ninja... and here you go everyone...**

**Silent: Be prepared to read the must girliest thing my manly aura can allow me to write... I dug up these emotions from the depth of my soul, bruh...**

**Percy: The "bruh" messed up your attempt to be smart...**

**Silent: At least I have the capacity to be smart *holds up hand* Talk to the hand Tits-McGee...  
**

**I don't PJAO or it would be rated M and there would be a lot more Thalia~ (Tuda-zoom, bruh)**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I sat at in a specifically made for us picnic next to the lake, it was gorgeous, candles, perfectly lit surroundings, and delicious food, I always imagined doing something sweet like this with Percy... only I was in the dress and he was in the the tux. But here we sat, me munching on a bread stick and him twisting his burnt smelling hair nervously.

"Percy... can I ask you something honestly?" I sighed, he looked up, eyeliner smudged and mascara running and gave me an uncomfortable look.

"Yes Annabeth..." he answered.

"You have to answer truthfully... completely honest okay?" I responded.

"Fine, fine, pinky promise..." he said, looking up at me attentively.

"What was this whole mess about?" I asked. He gave me a highly uncomfortable, his lip did the weird quiver thing it did when he was about to lie, then his shoulders drooped and he looked at me with a captivating green stare.

"It all started with me trying to protect you from the wrath of Aphrodite... she said she was going to do something really bad to you unless I got you to fall in love with me... it didn't work... I didn't meet the deadline because the whole time I was acting like a goon... and we all switched genders... I wasn't supposed to tell you... so be prepared we might be struck down randomly..." he said quickly.

I stared at him with a dumbfound expression that I would usually not let anyone see, as I let all the previous high-jinks that happened in these few days went through my brain... every single stupid gesture, comment, insult... he had been trying to protect me... yet here he sat burnt and charred, upset almost to the point of tears... all... for my sake? And here I had doubted if Percy liked me... the idiot actually had to do more than like me! He _loved _me...

"Uuum... Anna...beth?"

Before I knew it I had leaned forward and kissed him.

Our lips didn't have the chance to part before high pitched laughter erupted from all around us, Percy and I pulled apart, flustered and embarrassed as a bright presence sat down at our picnic blanket. A soft nimble hand lifted up one of the biscuits packed for us and a full pouty, fully glossed mouth took a bite.

"A-aphrodite?" Percy babbled, she made a shushing gesture and finished her buscuit.

"Hot damn these are good... Nestle right? I prefer their bisscotti's very nice with coffee... especially nice with that coffee man... you know the cute one?" she turned to me, "I'm sure you know... he looks like an _attractive _Leonardo diCaprio~"

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well my dear you two failed, you're to be stuck as the opposite genders for the rest of your natural pathetic lives... " she warbled, still nibbling on her biscuit. My heart clenched... a guy... forever?

"You know what Aphrodite... I don't care... I still have her..." Percy snapped, I winced as the goddess dropped her cookie, it fell to the blanket and her head slowly turned to Percy, I expected to be smited or something like that, then the high-pitched laughter rang out again and my heart slowed down a few knotches.

"You did it, you're in love, oh how delightful! Dear gods I love me a good Percabeth fluff~ So wonderful indeed, you did it Percy you stupid idiot.. you wooed a girl.. and you didn't have to use your manhood to do it!" she laughed.

"Percabeth? Woo? MANHOOD?" I spat.

"Wait so we can turn back to normal, now?" Percy asked, cutting off my sputtering.

"You've been returned to your natural genders before our conversation even started!" Aphrodite trilled, raising her arms in a grand gesture, "And Annabeth my dear, you did nothing to anger me, I just wanted to have a bit of fun..Oh dear... I have to go..." she sighed and with the swift movement of her hand she took the rest of our biscuits and was gone.

I looked down, I was a girl... in a tuxedo but nonetheless a girl.. and Percy was a man.. his manly-self once again... he grinned at me and pulled me into a hug... and here we sat... cross dressing.. on a romantic picnic setting... Percy with his arms wrapped around me and face buried into my neck.

"Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"If you _ever _try to woo me with your manhood... I'll slap the mess out of you..."

* * *

**A/N- The end... of Goddess of Percabeth/Under the Wrath of Aphrodite**

**Credits**

**Writers: silent-ninja-twins/Silent&Ninja**

**PJAO: Rick Riordan**

**Original Characters: Ninja&Silent/ Taylor/ Dreamin'OfABlondeFang**

**Stay in tune for my new series focusing on Annabeth. Bye for now... Hugs&Sexual Innuendo ~Silent  
**


	8. Final Goodbye!

**A/N- Silent here.**

No, this isn't a new chapter of new PJAO shenanigans, and I'm sorry for that... But I just wanted to let you all know I'm pretty much done with fan fiction. It was a lot of fun but I've kinda grown out of my fan fiction phase. (God, I tried to read through this story, oh God. I was insane. Like can you not stupid all over my screen fourteen year old me? "Chaos elf" seriously? Jesus Lord I was such a whiny, slutty, little bitch.)

Anyways, I wanted to say, despite how butt hurt I got over some negative reviews it was a good 'old time and I love seeing all the new reviews I get to this day!

If you still want to keep up with me and see my new work, PM me and I'll give you my Wattpad account for non fan fiction stories, and I'll give you my deviant art account, I can talk to you there. I don't know if Ninja still writes we don't talk on anything else besides email...

Anyways, that's about all. If you have any other questions PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Sorry for not finishing half of my stories.

-Silent.


End file.
